


Darkest Desire pre reading

by Ruthercat



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthercat/pseuds/Ruthercat
Summary: 7月的個人小說本試閱。Cp為 rr賤 * 荷蘭蟲請幫我填印調





	Darkest Desire pre reading

男孩掙開雙眼醒來時，眼前出現的只是一片漆黑的畫面...矇矓的意識還沒辦法回復過來，他只記得自己巡邏時發生了些事...被綁住後就失去意識...

在他試著移動身體來感覺現在的狀況時...立即就發現雙手被緊拉到頭上並緊綁著...而穿在身上的緊身衣也不亦而飛...這意味著他現在是一個裸體的狀態躺在一個空氣不甚流通的房間裡。

突然他的蜘蛛感應作動起來。

所處的房間門被打開，隨即就聽到微弱的腳步聲，腳步聲的主人沒多久就坐到他旁邊，視覺被剝奪的他感到對方似乎坐得很近...這讓他不太舒適，他本能的向那人的反方向移動，可那人卻立即將他的身體拉回自己懷內...

男孩隨即就感到身體被濕潤而粗糙的東西碰上...！從那人擁抱他那粗暴的手及粗暴而急促的鼻息來推測，抓住他的人應該是一位男性...而那粗糙而濕黏無比的東西大慨是舌頭...剛碰上時男孩不自覺的顫抖了下，猛地想往後退開但不得要領！頓時未知的恐懼充滿了他的心...可男人卻立刻用他嘔心的嘴強行將男孩一邊的胸部吸吮住...

「嗚...！」  
難受嘔心的感覺從被吸吮住的地方湧上！嗚咽從他嘴巴按耐不住的溢出...而男人卻在他發出聲音時按住他的嘴令他沒辦法叫喊...更在他耳邊唸著些聽不懂的耳語...

放過結實的胸部，男人轉向因雙手被緊綁才能表露無遺的腋下...年輕的男孩才青春期沒多久，腋下只有淡薄而稀疏毛髮...在男人離開胸膛，男孩鬆一口氣時，他的鼻息卻急促的噴在那未經人事的地方...！

搔癢感使男孩再次擺弄身體反抗，男人也沒有深追而是從腋下用舌尖確認男孩的胸線，挑逗著舔回剛被關愛的乳頭

視力被奪走的男孩身體感覺更加放大了十倍以上，全身注意力都集中在男人的一舉一動上面

男人玩到身味似的對著他被舔弄得發燙的乳頭輕輕吹氣，像羽毛那樣子撫弄的感覺害他顫抖了好一大下，綁著雙手的手扣因而發出清脆的咔啦聲

「不...不要...求你...」

男孩用著沙啞的哭喊聲作出最微弱的求饒，但聽在男人耳裡當然又像不一樣的風情...纏在他身上的男人絲毫沒有放開他的意思，聽著那可愛動人的求饒反而更點燃他的慾火，他張開嘴將男孩另一邊乳頭整個蓋上


End file.
